The invention relates to a conveyor chain link and, more particularly, to a conveyor chain link having a lower part with a pulling and linking part and side members integrally formed therewith having transverse bores for accommodating chain pins, with a top plate arranged transversely to the direction of travel and being wider than the lower part of the chain link.
There are known a number of different forms of conveyor chain links adapted for building up conveyor link tracks where the chain links are built up by a lower part and a load-bearing part in the form of some kind of top plate. Such a conveyor is for example known from Canadian Patent No. 904,780 where each chain link is hinged together of base parts consisting of a top plate and a foot. By conveyor chain tracks built up by such chain links there is a risk that one or more top plates fall off when heavy objects accumulate on the chain or if objects fall down on the chain.